villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baron Von Sheldgoose
Baron Von Sheldgoose is the secondary antagonist of the 2018 Disney series The Legend of the Three Caballeros. He was the former wealthy president of the New Quackmore Institute who frequently attempts to take over the world for his ancestor Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose. He was voiced by Wayne Knight, who also played Dennis Nedry, Newman, Al McWhiggin, Emperor Zurg and Krudsky. Biography Opposing the Caballeros In "Dope-a Cabana", when Donald Duck travels to New Quackmore to acquire his great-grandfather Clinton Coot's inheritance, he mistakenly arrives at Sheldgoose's mansion and begins making a mess. Sheldgoose sees this occur and is totally outraged, telling Donald his house is at 122 and one eighth Sheldgoose Square, not 122, before getting his bodyguards to roughly kick him out. Later on, Sheldgoose is enraged to find that Donald, José and Panchito are having a yard sale, and rushes down to confront the three for breaking New Quackmore customs. However, upon noticing a ring bearing his emblem, he realizes that the items they are selling are Clinton Coot's magical relics and decides to take advantage of his discovery by offering to buy the artifacts along with the entire estate for a million dollars, provided that they possess a particular book. Enthralled by the money, Donald, José and Panchito search for and discover the book, however, upon opening it, they are faced with Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure. Conspiring with Felldrake In "Labyrinth and Repeat", Sheldgoose is still waiting for the book to be handed to him, while the trio deal with Xandra, who ultimately explains the story of the original Three Caballeros and how they went on great adventures together, before taking them to Crete to face the Minotaur. Meanwhile, Sheldgoose is tricked into buying the ring he had noticed for a thousand dollars by April, May and June, and he begrudgingly tells himself it doesn't matter so long as he gets the book. After Donald, José, Panchito, now having taken up the mantle of the Three Caballeros, and Xandra return, Donald refuses to sell the estate to Sheldgoose, infuriating him. Upon starting to walk back to his mansion, he finds himself dragged along by his ring, which leads him to discover Lord Felldrake, still trapped within his staff, beneath his mansion. Sheldgoose grabs Felldrake's staff and gain's the latter's magical powers. With the aid of a flying monster named Leopold the Terrible, Felldrake and the Baron plotted numerous schemes to take over the world, such as using the pyramids of Egypt to summon a hidden army of robots from the Moon, summoning lava demons from the volcanoes of Easter Island, but they all failed thanks to the interference of Donald, José and Panchito (as they are descendants of the original Caballeros), much to Felldrake's anger. Also, in spite of his allegiance with the Baron, Felldrake would abuse and berate the latter for his incompetence, much to the latter's annoyance. Exile It wasn't until the Baron managed to steal three amulets that were used by the original Caballeros, which he used them to drain Felldrake out from the staff into a new form. With a new powerful body in place, Felldrake engages into a fight against Xandra and the Caballeros while giving some of his powers to the Baron to stall them. At first, Felldrake proved to be too much for Xandra and the Caballeros to stand against, but thanks to an ancient wizard named Blazebeaks (whose power was used to power up the amulets), the Caballeros were able to even up the odds, using the amulets' powers to drain Felldrake back into his staff once again. However, before it could be done, the Baron broke the staff out of panic, causing Felldrake's spirit to be transported into the Baron's body. With his true nature exposed, Baron was stripped of his presidency, which is then handed over to Donald. This prompted an angry Baron to swear revenge on the Caballeros as he flees away with Leopold, right before finding out that Felldrake has taken possession of his body. Felldrake then states that he has an old friend named Magica De Spell who owes him a favor as they head to her lair in hopes that she would use her magic to separate the two so that they can get their revenge on the Caballeros. Navigation Category:Wealthy Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Aristocrats Category:Sophisticated Category:Monster Master Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Ducktales Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Scapegoat Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Opportunists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Outcast Category:Thief Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Strategic Category:Incompetent Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Slaver Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Wrathful Category:Master Orator Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Control Freaks Category:Protective Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Deal Makers Category:Extravagant Category:Conspirators Category:Nemesis Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist